The present invention relates to coupling arrangements for fastening together a pair of terminals having light-conductive filaments.
The coupling devices for coupling terminals of a pair of light-conductive filaments have been proposed in the prior art. These coupling devices generally include a tubular clamping member having an individual clamping element for each of the terminals being connected. A longitudinal slot and a transversal slot have been provided in the clamping member of the known device to obtain the clamping action on the ends of the terminals in a radial direction, which provides the clamping of the terminals to be connected independently one from another. However, it has been found desirable to provide for individual clamping of both opposite terminals by affecting the ends of the terminals to be attached from outside. This, however was not achieved in the prior art arrangements.